


Fixing Their Standing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had been destroyed by her former husband, she would work hard to fix herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Their Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one prompts for the drabblethon over at chromaticvision on Dreamwidth.  
> This is my first time writing for this particular character in the show, so please let me know if I did anything wrong.

Single handedly her husband had destroyed the standing of their family and the faith that Lord Apophis had once had in them.

Her Teal'c had betrayed their family and Lord Apophis to join with the Tau'ri.

It was thanks to him that she would now have to work hard to regain the faith of Lord Apophis. It was her hope that his faith in them be restored and it that would be to secure her son a place in the coming Prim'ta ceremony.

She would ensure that her family regained its footing and honor in the eyes of Lord Apophis.


End file.
